Touch Me
by Frerard Lovers
Summary: Ray invites Mikey to come over to play video games when the night takes an unexpected turn... *MCR RIKEY SMUT*


**A/N: Sorry for the formatting; screwed it up.**

Ray wandered around his apartment completely bored. _God,_ he thought, _It's Friday night and I have nothing to do. _He flopped down in a chair in front of his TV and glanced at his Xbox, and an idea sprang to his mind. He reached over to the little table next to him and grabbed his phone and punched in Mikey's 's head shot up when he heard his phone ring. He ran over to the device and picked it up, putting it to his ear without even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" he asked."Hey Mikes," Ray said, "You doing anything? I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play some Halo.""Ray!" Mikey barely let the other man finish what he was saying. "Sure!" Suddenly an idea flashed in his mind. Him and Ray hadn't had sleepover since they were 15, which is pretty weird for boys that age, but they were close and understood each other more than other people did. "Slumber party?" he asked chuckled at Mikey's enthusiasm, and replied, "Sounds like a great idea. Bring some snacks. I got nothing over here. Oh, and bring the Walking Dead too, in case we get bored of Halo. I love that movie.""Okay," Mikey grinned to the room. "When you want me to come over?" he asked as he flitted around the room, already gathering pillows and games and movies."Soon," Ray said smiling to himself. It had been far too long since he and Mikey had hung out together. "I need someone to entertain me. I'm so bored sitting here alone.""I'll be there in an hour," Mikey told him. "And have the blanket fort ready. That shit is cool.""You don't have to tell me twice," Ray smirked, "See you then." He hung up the phone, and got up, tearing the cushions off the couch and the chair he had been sitting on. The he went around gathering up as many blankets as he could and stringing them over the cushions. After he had finished he stepped back and simply said, "Awesome as fuck."An hour later, Mikey stood on Ray's doorstep, his favorite pillow in one hand and a few video games and movies in the other. He couldn't ring the doorbell without putting stuff down, so he just beat the door with his foot. "Open up, Toro! The life of the party is here!" he joked."Hold your horses, unicorn lover!" Ray called, before swinging the door open to a very hyper looking Mikey. "Oh God," he sighed, "You got into Gee's coffee stash again didn't you?"Mikey only shrugged and pushed himself through into the household. He was pretty sure he heard a muttered, "No, please come on in," from behind him but he kept going anyways. "Woah!" he exclaimed when they walked into the living room. "The fort, dude! This is gonna be awesome," he grinned."I know it's awesome," Ray said, smirking slightly, "I built it. Did you expect anything less? I even put the TV and Xbox in there. Now come, we have Halo to play." They both climbed into the fort and settled into the pillows Ray had set up as chairs. Ray reached forward and turned on the Xbox and passed Mikey a controller. "Prepare to get your ass whooped," he muttered, positioning his thumb on the joystick."Yeah right Toro."*30 minutes later*"I can't believe I just got my ass whooped," Mikey stared at the screen. Had he really just lost a video game? He _never _loses. "Wh- What the hell, man," he asked, exasperated. "You cheated!" Mikey accused, pointing his thumb at Ray."No I didn't, dude," Ray said, "I won fair and square. You're just being a sore loser."Mikey only pouted like a child. "No.""Ah, c'mon Mikey," Ray sighed reaching over to poke Mikey's cheek, "Don't be like that.""Hey! Don't poke me," Mikey said as he pounced on top of Ray. "You forget that I am the best wrestler out there," he puffed out his chest a bit."Bitch, you're scrawny, you can't beat me," Ray said as he flipped he and Mikey over, pinning Mikey beneath squealed when Ray moved them, but quickly recovered and started wriggling beneath the other man. "I _will _beat you," he said, determined."Oh I seriously doubt that," Ray smirked, repositioning himself so he was sitting on top of Mikey's stomach, "You're too tiny to defeat the mighty Toro."Suddenly Mikey froze, a blush creeping to his face. They had been in this familiar position all too many times... In Mikey's dreams, that is."Giving up already?" Ray chuckled, leaning down so his face was right above Mikey's, "Thought so, bitch."Mikey shuddered and his face got even redder. "Um... C-Can you get off of me?" he stuttered. The last thing he needed was to get a hard-on with Ray sitting right on his crotch."Why?" Ray asked, feeling triumphant, "Wimping out? C'mon Mikey, I thought you were determined to beat me.""Uh," Mikey didn't really know what to say. _Sorry Ray, but I'm afraid I might get a boner if you keep straddling me for much longer, sorry._Ray was still oblivious to Mikey's discomfort, though he was secretly attracted to the bassist too. He was just better at controlling himself. "I'm not getting off unless you make me," Ray declared, crossing his arms in front of his chest and putting his stubborn face started struggling, trying to worm out of the man's embrace. "Ray," he whined childishly. "Get your butt off me!"**  
****  
**"Never!" Ray exclaimed, then thought of something, and added, "You could beg me to move though."Mikey smirked and his eyes got big, his bottom lip jutting out the slightest. "Please, Ray? Let me go. We can do that thing where we were kids and I'll be your slave for the day," he pleaded."I like that idea," Ray chuckled, "Fine, I'll get off you." He moved off of Mikey and laid down next to the other man. "So," he said, "How far does this slave thing go exactly? Like, is there anything I can't make you do?""Never again will I wear a bikini," Mikey nearly shuddered in laughed at that memory and shook his head, saying, "Don't worry that's not what I had in mind. You might like my idea a little better...""Oh?" Mikey turned his head to face Ray. "What would that be?"Ray scooched closer to Mikey and whispered, "Kiss me." He knew he was taking a risk here, but figured he could just credit it to the video games messing with his head if it went wrong."K-Kiss you?" Mikey asked as he rolled over onto his side, pressing his chest to Ray's arm."Unless you don't want to," Ray said, suddenly doubting his decision, "I mean, I'm not about to rape your mouth."Mikey rolled his eyes, leaning forward. He was about to go straight for Ray's lips, but changed his mind and pressed his mouth to the other man's cheek in a slobbery, wet kiss. "Like that?" he asked shyly, blushing"That's good," Ray said quietly, "But I was kinda thinking a different location." Then he moved in and planted his lips on Mikey' shortest man pulled himself closer onto Ray until he was laying on top of him, his lips moving in sync with Ray's. He let out a little whimper and brought his hand up to cup Ray's ran his tongue along Mikey's bottom lip, and then moved it into Mikey's mouth. He moaned slightly when it collided with Mikey's. This was better than he had ever imagined, and he had imagined it quite a bit. Mikey tasted like coffee and cigarettes, and it was just about the best taste groaned back in response. "Ray," he murmured against his lips before shoving his tongue into Ray's mouth this time, exploring his mouth this time. Every so often his tongue would brush against the curly headed man's moved his mouth away from Mikey's and instead latched it onto the hollow behind his ear and started sucking. He felt Mikey's hand wind into his hair and tug slightly, the action turning him on even bucked his hips wildly when Ray latched onto that sweet spot. "Ray," he moaned. "I-I need... Oh..." His hands tightened in the taller man's hair. "Please." Ray's mouth was driving him crazy.**  
****  
**"Ask and you shall receive," Ray growled into Mikey's ear, "Tell me what you need, Mikey.""More," Mikey panted. "I need more."Ray ground his erection down into Mikey's, the friction on his hard on feeling amazing. "You like that?" he asked whimpered, burying his face in his best friend's chest. "Again," he begged, his voice muffled by Ray's plain black t shirt. "Please."Ray ground down harder, and growled, "You like it when I touch you? Do you want me to touch you some more, make you scream?""Yes," Mikey panted. "God yes, Ray," Mikey said as he dug his erection into Ray's. "Make me yours."Ray reached for Mikey's shirt and tugged it over the shorter man's head. He ran his hands down the lightly toned, wiry muscles of Mikey's chest with a mutter of, "So perfect." One of his fingers gently brushed over Mikey's nipple, causing him to whimper lightly."Please," he choked out. He then sat up and pulled at the end of Ray's shirt. "I wanna see you too," he murmured, rolling his hips into Ray' raised his arms above his head, letting Mikey take his shirt off. He felt the shorter man run his hands over his chest and shuddered slightly. "Mikey," he whimpered leaned down and took Ray's nipple into his mouth, his hips still moving against the other man's. He dragged his fingernails up and down Ray's side, causing him to trailed his hands lower on Mikey's body, reaching down to undo his belt and bring down the zipper. He slipped his hand into Mikey's boxers and wrapped his hand around the erect length."Fuck," Mikey moaned, bucking his narrow hips into Ray's palm. His eyes were squeezed shut and his whole body was shaking. This was to good to be real. "Oh Ray... Ahh," he hissed as he arched his back when a thumb was ran over his slit. "Good... So good.""You sound like a whore, baby," Ray laughed lightly, "Are you my whore? Do you want me to do these things to you every night?" While saying all this, he began to pump Mikey faster, loving the delicious sounds the brown haired man was refused to answer Ray, instead leaning down to capture his lips. "More," he begged. "Need more," he demanded as he ground his ass into Ray's own crotch."And you'll get more," Ray whispered, "Just say your my slut. You are my slave right now, after all. C'mon, just say it, and I'll fuck you into oblivion."Mikey let out a sound that resembled a growl. "Why don't you fucking /make/ me," he said huskily."You _really_ shouldn't have said that," Ray muttered, flipping them over so he was on top. He pinned Mikey's arms above his head and lifted himself up so their lower halves were no longer touching. "Now," he growled, "You get nothing until you tell me what I wanna hear."The younger man glared at him. "Fuck you," he bucked his hips up, searching for friction. "Touch me, you bitch," he said as his hips continued to thrust into this air. His pants had found their way around his thighs and his dick was only covered in the thin layer of his boxers."I want to, I really do," Ray said in a sickly sweet voice, "But as you may recall, you _did _agree to be my slave for the day, and a good slave does what their master tells them. Now say it."Mikey tilted his head up and bit down on Ray's hand that was holding Mikey's own above his head. "Make me," he repeated, panted. He was trying to last as long as he could, but he could tell he would give in soon to Ray's wishes and beg him and call himself a slut over and over. "Give me a good reason why I should let you fuck me," he breathed out."Fine," Ray smirked, and gathered Mikey's arms into one of his large hands. He moved his free one down to his pants, which he unzippered and reached into. He pulled out his erection, and said, "I've been told I am...well endowed."Mikey groaned at the sight and threw his head back. "Fucking hell, Ray," his breath came in short gasp, already imagining it inside him. "God, yes.""Just say it, and it's all yours," Ray said, running his hand over himself slowly, teasing brown headed man bit his lip and whimpered, letting himself watch for a moment while Ray slowly pumped his cock, leaking with precum. "Yes... Fine, yes," he finally gave in. "I'm yours, Ray. I'm your slut, your whore. Please fuck me," he panted. "Please, I need you.""Finally you admit it," Ray growled, "Now let's get you out of those clothes." He pulled off Mikey's boxers and pants, then did the same for himself. Then he put three of his fingers up to Mikey's mouth and said, "Suck, bitch."Mikey wrapped his own fingers around Ray's wrist to hold them steady before drawing the digits into his mouth, moaning as he licked and sucked at the long, nimble fingers. He moaned once again when he realized that the skilled fingers from many years of guitar would soon be in groaned slightly at the feeling of Mikey's wet mouth being around him, even if it was just his fingers. He pulled them out once he thought they were slick enough and flipped the shorter man over. He lined up his index finger with Mikey's puckered entrance and gently nudged it in to the first knuckle."I'm not a wimp," Mikey moaned. "I_ have _done this before. Just put it in me," he commanded."Oh, but the teasing is so much fun," Ray smirked, but shoved his finger the rest of the way in regardless. He started to move it slowly in and out of Mikey, still determined to be the tease.**  
****  
**"More," Mikey panted. "Want you." He pushed his ass up into Ray's hand. "Please, just... I need this." He knew he probably didn't make much sense, but his lust clouded mind was making it hard to think. "Fuck me."Ray added another finger and said, "Not just yet. As much as I want to take you right now, we don't want anything tearing." He started scissoring Mikey, moving in and out, looking for that sweet a few minutes of searching, Mikey finally let out a yelp. "FUCK! Right there, Ray! Please! Keep going," he curled his fingers to brush against Mikey's prostate more, loving the moans the man beneath him was making. He started moving his fingers faster and harder, adding the third and last one, repeatedly slamming into the shorter man's prostate."Ray... Ray..." Mikey panted as he tossed his head back and forth. "Now, do it now." He was so hard and horny as hell. He didn't think he'd be able to wait much longer. "I need you... I need your big, hard cock inside of me. _Now._"Deciding to take mercy on Mikey (and himself really), Ray pulled his fingers out. He lined up his length with Mikey's hole, paused for a second, and rammed in, trying to keep the same angle he had had with his fingers. And god, Mikey was still so damn tight even after all the time Ray had taken stretching him. It felt so damn couldn't contain his loud moan. Ray had been right when he said 'well-endowed'. He had to be at least 8 inches, maybe a little more. "Fuck... Oh shit, Ray," he whimpered. "Faster," Mikey moaned and panted, his finger nails raking down Ray's chest and stomach, briefly flicking his nipples. "So good. Oh fuck."Ray pounded into Mikey fast, going as deep as he could. "So tight," he groaned, throwing his head back, "Especially for acting like such a little slut." He couldn't believe the direction the evening had gone in. One minute they were playing video games, and now he was making Mikey Fucking Way was mewling and whimpering and moaning and panting. He reached up to wrap his arms around Ray's neck. He placed his lips at the hollow of Ray's collarbone and started sucking. They were both sweaty and desperate to cum. "Yes," he admitted. "I'm your slut. God, only for you. You feel so good inside me," Mikey panted. "You're so big.""Damn straight," Ray growled, still fucking Mikey for all he was worth. He loved everything about it, the way Mikey would clench when his prostate was hit, the amazing sounds the shorter man was making, the feeling of his balls slapping against bare ass again and again. He felt a heat start in the pit of his stomach, and knew he was close already. He could usually last longer, but this was the man he'd been crushing on for over a year now. What could you expect?Mikey wrapped his long legs around Ray's waist. His mouth opened in an 'O' when it caused Ray's cock to go deeper inside him. "I don't think," Mikey spoke, "We're all that 'damn straight', considering- Ah! What we're d-doing," he forced out. A broken moan left his lips when his prostate was being pounded into repeatedly. "Oh fuck... fuck me. Harder, Ray. Go faster!"At those words, Ray went harder than he had ever gone with anybody before. In all honesty, he was a bit surprised with Mikey. He looked so skinny and breakable, it was amazing his bod could take this. But hey, Ray wasn't complaining. In fact, he could feel his orgasm building further and knew it would be a matter of minutes before he reached climax. "So...close..." he moaned breathily."F-Fuck-k," Mikey stuttered. He hadn't felt this kind of pleasure in a long time. "G-Gonna cum-m, Ra-ay." He was so close. "T-Touch m-me," he whined. His balls tightened and he pulsed all around Ray's cock. "Almost-t... there... Oh fuck. Please," he whimpered, not really making any sense. He let out a loud moan. "Please touch-ch me-e R-Ray," he reached down and wrapped his hand around Mikey's length, starting to pump in time with his thrusts. "God," he moaned, "You're beautiful like this..." He wasn't lying either. Seeing Mikey like this, sweat covered, body shaking, completely helpless, it was the most perfect let out out a loud moan as he threw his head back in pleasure. "RAY!" he screamed as he released his load onto his and his lover's chest. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," he whimpered as Ray continued to pound into his oversensitive prostate. It was almost too much and his body began to convulse. I didn't think he could stand much abuse on his prostate. "Hurry," he whimpered, his thighs clenching around him as he came sent Ray over the edge as well. His vision flashed white and he spilled into Mikey with a cry of, "Mikey, god!" He rode through the orgasm, Mikey staying clenched around him, and pulled out. He collapsed next to Mikey, completely spent from the night's lay there panting, still shaking slightly. He wanted to fall asleep right there but decided he wanted revenge on Ray for making him call himself a slut, so he rolled over and brought Ray's softening dick into his mouth, knowing he'd be oversensitive like Mikey's prostate had been as Ray pounded into him after his 's eyes flew open at the feeling of Mikey's mouth wrapping around his sensitive member. "Please Mikey," he moaned gently, "Not right now. I just can't take any more. Can't we just watch a movie or something?""Revenge," Mikey muttered darkly around his cock."Aww, Mikey," Ray groaned, "I'm sorry, okay? But it really was your fault, you're the one that offered up the slavery thing." Normally, Ray would've loved being blown by Mikey, but after just coming, he felt like just wanting to curl up and released his dick with a wet 'pop' and crawled up Ray's body on all fours, leaning down to kiss him long and hard. "Let's go in the blanket fort!" he said excitedly."Let's do it," Ray smiled, then grabbed Mikey's hand and dragged him into the fort he had set up. Once they got inside, a thought popped into Ray's mind. "Mikey, what are we now?" he asked, "I mean we just fucked...hard...it's not like we can just be friends anymore."Mikey looked at him and blinked. _Do I just tell him I love him? I've never done this before..._ he thought to himself. "Um... Ray..." he started scooting over towards him on his stomach, facing the TV. "I think... Uh... I don't know." _Dammit, _he cursed himself. _Why do I have to be so awkward at times like these?_"Well..." Ray said quietly, looking away from Mikey, "If you're not comfortable with being anything more than what we are now, we could just be friends with benefits I guess..." In truth, Ray didn't want that. He wanted Mikey for his boyfriend. For fucks sake, he had been in love with the man for the past year. But if Mikey didn't feel the same way...**  
****  
**"Oh," Mikey looked away, disappointed. He knew that Ray was much braver than him and would be able to tell Mikey he loved him if he did. _Just say it, Mikey. Don't be a pussy._ Tell him. He took a deep breath and looked down. "I love you," he blurted out before he could change his looked over at Mikey, eyes wide with surprise. _This can't be real, _was his only thought before he was crashing his lips against Mikey's once again. "I love you too," he whispered against Mikey's lips, "So fucking much."Mikey rolled them over so he was laying on top of Ray, his long body stretched out and his legs tangling with Ray's. He put his hands on the sides of his lover's face and deepened the pulled back from Mikey's lips, just to start peppering his face with light kisses. He was beyond happy right then; he was fucking ecstatic. He never thought Mikey could ever feel the same way about him, he could've sworn he'd been 'friendzoned' a long time ago. And yet here they younger man blushed when he realized they were still naked and pressed up against each other. He caressed the smooth skin of Ray's cheek before rolling back off of him and grabbing a blanket to wrap around him self-consciously."Aw, don't do that baby," Ray whined, "You're too pretty to cover up." He started to playfully wrestle the blanket away, but was too tired to actually giggled and scooted closer. "Fine but I'm cold, so get under here with me. What movie are we watching?" he asked."You brought Walking Dead, right?" Ray asked."Yup," Mikey grinned. His face fell. "Um... no... Uh... I might've... Took the movie out and... You know... Used the case to put my... pornCDin," he said the last part just burst out laughing then. When he finally stopped, he looked at Mikey and said, "We could always watch that instead...but maybe it's a bad idea to get either of us turned on again..."Mikey raised his eyebrows. "And why exactly is that a bad thing? I thought it ended pretty well last time," he smirked."Just saying, we're both pretty exhausted, maybe another round isn't the best idea," Ray shrugged, "But put it in if you want, I'll watch it with you.""You do it," he whined childishly. "I'm naked and you'll see my ass.""Mikey," Ray sighed, "I just did much worse things to your ass than look at it. Now get up and put the DVD in so we can watch some porn together!"Mikey giggled and got up, keeping the sheet wrapped around him as he ran to the pile of stuff he'd brought. He grabbed his pillow and the movie. Mikey put in the DVD and laid back down on Ray, this time on the older man's back. His member was pressed firmly against Ray's ass. He rested his chin on his lover's back and whispered in his ear, "Okay, I'm ready.""You wanna top, don't you?" Ray smirked as the music on the TV started, typical 'sexy' background music. "So..." he asked, "What kind of porn is this? Straight sex, bondage, roleplay, what?""Gay," Mikey nibbled on Ray's ear, ignoring his first question. "Rimming, blowjobs, fucking, spanking... Things like that. The typical porn movie.""Sounds good," Ray replied as an actor appeared on the screen, walking into a bedroom, not his apparently, and started masturbating on the bed. He was about Mikey's age, short black hair, and just a touch of eyeliner around his eyes. All in all, not a bad looking guy, but still nothing compared to the man lying on top of Ray."Watch the guy that's about to come in," Mikey whispered. "He kind of looks like you," he told Ray, blushing as he did so. "That's actually why I bought it.""I'm flattered," Ray smiled, reaching up to stroke Mikey's hair, "I one time bought a porn for the same reason, except he looked like you. I have to show it to you sometime."Mikey grinned against Ray's neck and shuffled a little on his back, his member finding it's way a little deeper between the cheeks of Ray's tight, pert ass. He moaned lightly, but just loud enough that he knew Ray would hear."Dude," Ray chuckled, "The action hasn't even started and you're trying to get in me." He enjoyed it though. It wasn't often he bottomed, and the feeling of another man's penis on his ass was surprisingly pleasant. _Well_, he thought, _Gay sex is gay sex. It's always gonna be good._"It's not my fault you have a perfect ass," Mikey said. He leaned down to growl in Ray's ear. "I just wanna bend you over every surface in this house and fuck you senseless.""While that sounds amazing," Ray smirked, feeling himself get hard again, "I am _trying_ to watch a movie here. A movie that you picked out, may I remind you, so you have no excuse not to enjoy it."Mikey made a sound of disapproval, but huffed out a, "Fine," anyways. But he wouldn't give in so easily. He let Ray continue watching the movie as he started quietly sucking on three of his own fingers, getting them wet for what he was about to do. After a few moments, he deemed the wet enough for Ray. He lifted his hips up, his now half hard member being pulled out from between Ray's cheeks. Before the older man could ask what his lover was doing, Mikey shoved his index finger into Ray's puckered opening rather inhaled sharply as he felt Mikey's finger enter him. He refused to look at the younger man though, knowing that who give him the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to him. Ray was determined to hold out for as long he could, so he simply kept watching the porno, the black haired man now blowing the one that looked like narrowed his eyes at Ray, hooking his finger around and searching for that one spot. After a few minutes of of blindly searching for Ray's prostate while the latter kept his eye transfixed on the screen, his fingernail finally scrapped against a lump and he smirked. He pushed his long finger into that one spot, grinning with satisfaction when Ray gasped.**  
****  
**Ray couldn't help but let a small moan fall from his lips and his ass clenched slightly. It had far too long since he had had that spot inside him touched, and he almost gave into Mikey then and there. But his pride wouldn't let him, so he continued watching the screen, where the one that looked like him was now prepping the black haired one."Bitch," Mikey growled, repeatedly slamming his fingers into Ray's prostate. "I'm gonna make you scream my name," he promised. "I'm gonna fuck you into the floor just like you did me. You'll have carpet burn and your ass will be sore for weeks.""Mikey," Ray groaned, deciding his pride wasn't worth this torture. He bucked up his hips slightly, trying to get Mikey's finger deeper inside him. "More..." he moaned, needing to be filled until he simply couldn't take anymore."That's what I thought," Mikey smirked, pulling his fingers back out. He rested along Ray's back like he had been before, bringing the blanket to wrap back around them. He nuzzled Ray's neck while the curly headed-man made a whine of disapproval."Seriously?" Ray groaned, "You're just gonna stop? I didn't think you were that mean." Swallowing what was left of his pride, Ray said, "Please Mikey, I need you in me. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't sit. Please, take me.""I thought you wanted to watch the movie," Mikey whispered teasingly in his ear."Fuck the movie," Ray growled, "Those actors aren't gonna touch me. And I /need/ to be touched. C'mon, Mikey, touch me."Mikey giggled and shoved two of his fingers back into Ray's tight hole. "Tell me /exactly/ what you want, Ray? Mmm? Do you want me to force you on your hands and knees or make you ride my cock," he asked huskily."I-I" Ray moaned, struggling to form complete words, "I w-want to b-bounce up and d-down on your d-dick...I-I want to...uh...ri-ride you hard a-and fast..."Mikey sat up immediately, his fingers once again pulling out of Ray's tight ass. "Get up," he growled. He was sitting with his long legs stretched out in front of him. He yanked Ray down and into his lap, the other man moving to place his legs on either side of Mikey's thighs, straddling him. "Gonna fuck you so hard," he promised."You fucking better," Ray growled back, lowering himself onto Mikey's cock. He managed to get a good angle and hit his prostate on the first time, causing him to moan loudly and throw his head back inn pleasure."Already," Mikey smirked. He allowed Ray to adjust a for a moment before he lifted his hips up and slammed him back down onto his cock. He grunted out and let out a loud, "Fuck!"Ray started to move up and down on Mikey's cock, loving the feeling of having his prostate rammed into over and over. "God, Mikey," he moaned, "So...good...""You're so tight," Mikey panted. He loved the feeling Ray being completely wrapped around him. "God, why didn't we do this sooner?" he asked out loud, and letting out a moan soon after."I have no idea," Ray panted, "We're definitely gonna have to do it more often now." He felt Mikey slam into his prostate again, and let out a moan of "Oh, god..." He knew that he probably wouldn't last any longer this time than he did last time, so he decided to get all he could out of Mikey, and started riding him even harder than before."SHIT, RAY! God, oh fuck." Mikey reached down and started pumping his lover, running his thumb over the slit. He let his hands fall further to cup Ray's balls. "You like that?" he asked, squeezing."Fuck, Mikey..." Ray moaned, "That feels amazing." He leaned down over Mikey and took one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking threw his head back and moaned, his arms wrapping around Ray's body to cling to him. His fingernails dug into the skin of the older man's back but he couldn't bring himself to loved listening to Mikey make those noises, especially knowing he was the one causing them. "Do you like it when I do that?" he growled, even though the answer was pretty obvious."Ungh," Mikey replied, bucking his hips to meet Ray's steady rhythm. He leaned over and bit into Ray's neck and sucking and licking the smooth skin. "So good... Ray," he could feel a tightening starting in his balls, and knew he wouldn't last much longer. "So...close.." he moaned, "Are you?""Mmm... yeah," Mikey murmured, pumping Ray even faster. "Cum for me," he slammed into Ray's sweet spot one last time, and Ray released, his orgasm even more intense than his first one. "Oh my god, Mikey!" he yelled as he came, his ass involuntarily Ray spasming around him sent Mikey over the edge and he released his load inside him with a loud moan. "Fuck!" me groaned, thrusting shallowly up into the air a few more times, wishing a he could've lasted long enough to pound into Ray's oversensitive prostate like it ahd been done to him, but he couldn't hold in his he felt Mikey stop moving inside him, Ray got up off his cock and collapsed once again, wanting to do nothing more than to lay there for the rest of forever. "That..." he said, awe struck, "Was amazing, Mikey..."Mikey grinned at him. "Mmm... I don't think I ever want to move again," he said. "Except to maybe fuck tomorrow but for now I need sleep," Mikey told him as he curled into Ray's side. He felt weird going from the dominant, I'm-Gonna-Fuck-You-Into-Next-Week Mikey to the shy, Hold-Me-And-Never-Let-Go, but he was too tired to really think about it."Yeah, me too," murmured Ray, pulling Mikey closer to him and kissing the top of his head, "I think it's bed time for us." He didn't even care that the porn was still playing on the TV, he just needed to sleep. "I love you, Mikey," he muttered as his eyes drooped closed.**  
****  
**"I love you too," Mikey smiled and snuggled closer into Ray's side.

**Mikey's POV by Anna and Ray's POV by Casey**


End file.
